Achievements
Achievements are a feature of Geometry Dash. By meeting achievement requirements, Icon Kit rewards can be unlocked. A sound will be heard and a notification will appear at the top of the screen when this occurs. A list of achievements can be accessed from the main menu using the trophy button. Trivia *The Steam achievements are visible here and includes the Steam Bonus. *The ringing sound when an achievement is completed is universally used in all of RobTop's other games. *The achievement " So Close" has been modified. Before 1.9, this was only unlockable on Electrodynamix, as the player had to crash at 99%, but it was decreased to 95%. *There used to be an achievement called "U can do it!" unlocked for crashing 100 times. Later this was renamed to "Trial and Error". **However this achievement is still called "U can do it!" ''in ''Geometry Dash Lite. **Also, in the lite version, "Crash Tester" is called "Trial & Error", "You Shall Not Pass!" Is called "Crash Tester" and "Ouch..." is called "Stop It!". Errors *The description of the "Can't stop jumping!!!" achievement is "Jump 50000 times", but the player is rewarded with it when he/she gets 100000 jumps. * The description of the "That Hurts!" achievement is "Crash 10000 times", however, its real requirement is to crash 20000 times. *The "Hop Hop Hop" achievement unlocks the UFO in-game, but the requirement shows a Ball. *The Ouch... achievement in the achievements section say it is completed at 2000 attempts, However it is really unlocked at 10,000 attempts. Achievement references Like the cubes, achievements also reference popular culture and other things in the real-life world. *"RobTop Gamer" is a pun on RobTop Games. *"Catch 'em all!" references the game Pokemon. *"Hexagonest" references the game Super Hexagon. *"Maybe behind that block?" references the game Super Mario Bros. *"Rampage!", "Dominating!", "Ultrakill!", "Godlike!", and "Wickedsick!" references the kill combos in the game Iron Force. *"GeometryTube" references YouTube. *"Geometry Bird" references Twitter. *"All your base" references the internet meme "All your base are belong to us." *"Failure is not an option" references the documentary and the internet meme, both of the same name. *"What are those!?" and "Mom get the camera!" references the internet memes, both of the same name. *"Blast Power" references the gum brand of the same name. *When combined, "Tick Tock" and "Time Machine" references Andy and Mike's Tick Tock Time Machine (a stageplay), or the "Tick Tock Time Machine" in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. *"Will You Ever Be Satisfied?" references the play Hamilton. *"Finders Keepers" references the novel and the film, both of the same name. *"We're gonna need a bigger boat" references Jaws. *"Jump, Forrest, Jump" references the line "Run, Forrest, Run" in the film Forrest Gump. *"Tonight, we dine in GEOMETRY DASH!" references the line "Tonight, we dine in Hell!" in the movie 300. *"We wants it!," "We needs it!," "Must have the precious," They stole it from us!," Where is it?! Where is it?!," "Thief! Thief! Thief!," "You Shall Not Pass," and "My precious..." references several lines in The Lord of the Rings. Achievement data There are a total of 185 achievements and 2 additional achievements exclusive to the Steam version of the game. Geometry Dash Lite has a smaller set of similar achievements, with some being modified. Levels= |-| Demon levels= |-| Ultimate demon levels= |-| Stars= |-| Secret coins= |-| User coins= |-| Map packs= |-| User levels= |-| Jumps= |-| Attempts= |-| Level rating= |-| Social= |-| Level creation= |-| Miscellaneous= |-| Secret achievements= |-| The Vault= |-| Steam exclusive= |-| Geometry Dash Lite= |-| Geometry Dash Meltdown= Category:Features